Forever
by TaiPanda111
Summary: Twister just can't seem to find the right words...in the end will he be able to? *based on orignal age* please comment!


A Rocket Power fanfic

** Forever**

As always, Sam was lagging behind the others just a little. The four were racing to the Shore Shack since they were totally starved. Behind a voice called out, "Hey, wait up guys!" Obviously, Otto was in the lead, Twister right behind him in his shadow, and Reggie (behind Twister) who was cheering Sam on to catch up to the rest of the guys. They all raced down the street laughing, and skateboarding while Sam meanwhile was trying not to crash (or fall)!

As soon as they reached the Shack, the four sat on their usual seats and ordered their usual lunches. So far, the day seemed as normal as any other day. As Raymundo and Tito were making the kids their lunches, Twister leaned in towards Otto. "Hey, Ottoman, I need to tell you something," Twister said. Otto meekly replied, "Yeah…mhmm." Twister now was really getting tense since he knew Otto was more focused on getting his food rather than listening to Twister say something probably lame.

Twister grew quiet while listening to Otto brag to Reggie and Sam about some new tricks he did today. Soon enough, Twister became tired of attempting to think somewhat deep thoughts (well, deep enough for an 11 year boy anyway) and was about to pull Otto over to tell him something when the food came. To himself, Twister thought, "Well…maybe this can wait." As soon as they were done, they all headed off to MadTown.

Otto and Twister were ahead of Sam and Reggie once they got to MadTown. Twister noticed Otto heading to the half pipe as Reggie kneeled down by MadTown's entrance to help fix Sam's skates. "Ottoman…" Twister started out, "I have a major secret…but I don't know who to tell. You're my best bud, I can tell you right?" Otto knew whatever Twister had to say might actually be important so he decided to listen.

"Yo, dude, have you ever _**liked**_a _**girl**_before..?"

"What do you mean Twist?"

"You know, as more than just a…friend..?"

"Uhmm..._**NOO**_! Twist, that just sounds lame…why..?"

"Well….."

"Don't tell me, you _like_ someone?"

"Well…..that's the thing, I don't really know."

"How could you not know if you do or don't?"

"It's just that--"

"WAIT! _Who_ is it anyway??"

By this point in the conversation, Otto was really interested. Neither he nor his best bud Twister had ever liked girls before (except Reggie as only his sister and a good friend of Twister's). Twister struggled to find the right words to say to Otto. He just didn't know how to explain to his best friend that he likes his sister! As Twister was just about to tell Otto this, Otto began to talk.

"Twist… you're taking forever to tell me! Just spit it out dude, c'mon get it over with"

"But Otto…" Twister started complaining since he decided to reconsider telling him about Reggie.

"But nothing Twist! I know you well enough to know that you probably won't be able to hold in this secret much longer anyway. If you don't tell me now, you will eventually!"

Twister knew Otto was so right about him not ever being able to keep secrets for long so he decided he'd have to spit it out.

"Well…remember a while ago when Reggie acted strange around that Trent guy?"

"Yeah…so what?"

Twister still didn't know how to tell Otto. He hadn't figured out how to put this in the right words.

Twister looked at Reggie and Sam. Reggie was teaching Sam some new moves that hopefully he would be able to get. Twister still couldn't believe he liked Reggie. They've been friends for ages…since as long as he could remember! Before the Squid moved into Ocean Shores, it was always Reg, Otto, and Twister--Team Rocket.

Once Sam moved in, it became the four of them. Otto, Reggie, Twister, and Sammy (a.k.a.- Squid). Raymundo (Reggie and Otto's dad) and Tito owned the Shore Shack where the four of them always have gone to eat. Together, they've all been a team and best friends nonetheless. Reggie recently turned thirteen and the boys are eleven (going on 12)..."Wow time flies by _**fast**_" thought Twister.

Once Twister finished his minor flashback, he turned to face Otto again. Otto just stood by the half pipe waiting to hear what Twist had to say. Twister approached the half pipe to where Otto was waiting.

"So…" Otto asked?

"So, what" Twister replied?

"So what about Reggie acting strange around Trent?"

"Ohhh, that. Right."

"Yeah, so what dude?"

"It's just I--" Twister was suddenly cut off by the sight of Reggie and Sam walking towards them. Twister starred at Reggie for what he assumed was a long time, when suddenly Reggie noticed him starring.

"Um…Twist" Reggie said?

"Dude, what's up with you today" Otto asked curiously?

Twister, not knowing what to say just shrugged. Fortunately, before Reggie and Otto could ask anymore questions, Sam fell while trying to adjust his roller blades which made them all start cracking up. As soon as Sammy adjusted his skates, the four went off playing "follow the leader". Otto and Reggie were ahead of Twister and Sam which gave Twister a great opportunity to film Otto with his camcorder, doing some wicked stunts. Too bad for Otto, as he was showing off to the camera, he realized it was pointing more towards his sister rather than himself, the "star of the show".

Otto, now being older, has learned a lot of things and had gotten wiser meaning that finally he understood what point Twister was getting to. Otto stopped his skating and watched as Reggie and Sam laughed about something that had happened in their science class at school, while Twister was secretly filming Reggie. Reggie had grown up a lot like the rest of them, yet they all seemed exactly the same as when the boys were nine and ten and Reggie was eleven and twelve. There hadn't been any major changes except that maybe Reggie's hair got wavier (to Otto) and that the Squid had hit a minor growth spurt. They never really changed all that much and that was perfectly fine with them.

Otto himself, had a minor flashback to the past right then and there. He remembered all the good and bad times the gang has had in their lives. Now Otto was really getting depressed. He couldn't believe that Twister might actually like his sister…it would change things and Otto was never one for change. With this thought in mind, he considered what Twister was getting at when he brought up Trent. Reggie acted so strange during the first time they all met him and now Twist was acting strange towards Reggie although he's known her practically his whole entire life. Maybe it was just the fact that they were all growing up, but Otto knew that his best bro was now totally crushing on his older sister.

Otto went up to Twister as the four were exiting MadTown to head back to the Shack. As Reggie and Twister went ahead, Otto couldn't believe what he was about to say to Twister, but he braced himself for it.

"Yo, Twist."

"Yeah Ottoman…?"

"I need to talk to you, dude."

"Uhh...okay. What about?"

"Reggie."

As soon as Otto said Reggie's name, Twister stopped dead in his tracks. Otto knew that now this conversation was going to get intense. Twister turned to face Otto and started off saying, "Reggie…yeah…about that, well, about her--" but was cut off by Otto saying, "Dude! You're so crushing on her!" Twister asked, "Are you mad?" and the conversation continued.

"How could I be mad? I mean, yeah a little bit but what can I do?"

"I dunno."

"Well, man, you're my best bro. It's weird though, I honestly have to say I _never_ imagined you and Reggie…umm…together, you are like a bro to me and she's still my annoying sister."

At this, Twister was about to make a remark but then saw Reggie passing by and forgot what he was going to say.

"She just went by, Twist."

"You think I didn't notice?"

"Oh. Sorry."

"Mhmm…"

"So when are you going to tell her?"

At this, Twister completely freaked out. He never even thought of telling her this. Instead, he explained to Otto how he was way too shy to tell her this and how he thought he'd embarrass himself if he did tell her. Then he told Otto the story.

"Well, the other day when we were out surfing and the Squid crashed into you-- and you freaked, Reggie started to smile. Then I fell off my board totally by accident and when I came back up I thought she'd be all sarcastic or something but she ended up laughing. I didn't know why but all of a sudden I felt all weird. I seriously had no clue why, but I did. Then she helped pull me back up onto my board and looked straight at me smiling…it felt weird since you and Squid weren't even there laughing at me! It also felt kind of good."

At this, Otto gasped in amazement but still tried to be supportive. He looked at Twist, and to his surprise said, "Dude, go for it. Tell her-- now."

"C'mon Sammy, you can do it," Reggie cheered! Lately, she'd been trying to get Sam to learn some new moves on his skates so he could catch up to the rest of the gang. Reggie herself knew that learning new tricks wasn't always the easiest thing to do. Her dad taught her and her brother to surf and skateboard and blade when they were only little kids. Otto always thought he knew it all, so once he mastered all these extreme sports (when he was still little) he taught their best friend Maurice Rodriguez to do all these hardcore stunts. Little Maurice took forever learning to do these new sports and he always fell down when he tried. If Otto or Reggie tried to explain to him something, he'd twist their words into something they didn't even say! He was sort of obnoxious when trying to learn but he was also funny in a cute way. Reggie thought all this to herself silently as she watched Sammy skate. Thinking back to the past was never something she favored…her dead mother was in the past and it made her always sad to think about.

"Hey Reg, I don't really think I'm getting it," said Sam.

"Aww, c'mon Sammy it really isn't that hard…is it?" Reggie asked.

"Well, if doing an ollie on your skates when you're obviously un-coordinated isn't considered hard, then I don't know what is!" he exclaimed.

"Well--" Reggie started but was soon interrupted.

"Hey Reg." Twister said.

"Oh, hey Twist…what's up? Reggie asked.

"Umm…can we talk?" he asked unsurely.

"Yeah sure, what's on your mind?" Reggie asked with a smile.

"Well… it's complicated Reg."

"So? Just say whatever, but hurry up Twist, I can so tell Otto wants to head to the Shack to get our surf boards--the swell's intense right now."

"Well, maybe I'll just…actually I…never mind." Twister said sort of quietly while shuffling his feet on the ground.

He looked so depressed. Reggie could tell something was up.

"Twist, wanna some over here?" Reggie asked while pointing to a near by bench.

"Sure."

The two kids took a seat on the bench. They had a fantastic view of the beach from where they were. Twister looked down at the ground, unsure of what would come next.

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"No, there's something wrong…am I right?"

"It's just that--no you're not wrong. I just…"

"You just…what? You know you can tell me anything. You always do."

At this moment, Twister couldn't bear it anymore. He thought about how it was so weird. They've always been like best friends their whole lives, how could he like her this way? What if she didn't like him back and it'd weird out their long going friendship? Then, as he was starring down, something unexpected happened-- a tear fell to the ground.

"You okay Twist?" Reggie asked with a quiet, yet sweet tone in her voice. She starred towards the beach where Sam and Otto were surfing. Apparently, those two couldn't wait to hit the waves. Reggie saw Otto at a distance pretending to not be looking at her and Twister sitting alone on a bench so close together.

"Twist, seriously, you okay? You seem kinda tweaked."

"Mmm….." Twister said, trying not to speak incase his voice would start quaking.

"Don't lie Twist, I saw you talking to Otto by Mad Town twice today! You looked sorta worried but I tried to ignore it. Dude, Squid and I thought you and Otto just got tweaked at each other or something. I can see right now that it's more than that."

Twister tried to look up at Reggie. His lips started to quake as he tried to speak. He was just way too nervous in front of Reggie right now. She looked so different in his eyes at that very moment. He grew up these past couple of years, enough to know his more sensitive side and that his feelings for Reggie just increased everyday.

"Twist, look at me," Reggie said in such a caring tone.

Twister looked at her and their eyes completely met for what seemed like 5 minutes to him. She touched his shoulder and asked him, "Tell? No one else is around, I won't tell whatever it is if you don't want me to."

He knew he'd have to tell her right then and there that he really liked her. Twister took in a deep breath, and managed to say, "I….."

"Twister…"

"I….."

At that very moment in time, Reggie knew exactly what was going on. She knew he'd take a while getting to it and why he had. He was still trying to get the words out. Unexpectedly, she grabbed his hand with one of hers and with the other, she tilted his head to turn and face hers. Suddenly, out of the blue, Reggie leaned in towards Twister and kissed him. They stayed in mid- lip lock for what Twister thought was ages (although it was barely 5 seconds) as Otto and Sam crashed into each other on their surf boards since they were totally distracted by what they just saw. As Reggie and Twister's lips parted each other's, Otto and Sam ran up to the bench.

"What was that?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Woah!" Otto said in amazement and in somewhat happiness.

"I….." Twister stuttered again.

"_I….like you_ too," Reggie finished his sentence.

"Yeah. That." Twister said as he blushed.

The four then exchanged "woogies" and laughed as Twister and Reggie hugged and Otto and Sam celebrated and high- fived. Then in the end, Twister said, "_**Forever**_."

**THE END**


End file.
